


Sudden Weakness

by dragonsong (NekoAisu)



Series: FFXIVWrite 2020 [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Clothing Kink, Flirting, Other, Reverse Bunny Suit, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/dragonsong
Summary: “You can just pay me back with your body.”
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIVWrite 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906210
Kudos: 18





	Sudden Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> FFXIVWrite 21: foibles

G’raha Tia is having a very odd day. 

“You’re kidding,” he croaks, staring at the Warrior of Light’s uncovered chest. 

They adjust their crown, bunny ears wobbling at the motion, and shrug. Their voice is casual when they say, “I can go alone, if you don’t want to.”

“I—“ he says, unable to tear his eyes away from their outfit, losing his train of thought and all the words that had previously sat on his tongue. He clears his throat, coughs a couple times, and tries to meet their eyes instead of staring at a barely-covered nipple. 

“It’s just  _ glamour, _ Raha.”

He struggles to speak, caught up on  _ why  _ they would even  _ own  _ something like this. The top is less of a shirt (or even a bolero) and is more of two long, latex sleeves connected to a collar. Their entire chest is exposed, save for two pasties keeping them from being apprehended by some imaginary decency patrol. It’s  _ indecent— _ absolutely, undeniably so—and their pants make it even  _ worse. _

They’re much the same as the top, covering all of the less-important things and leaving the entirety of their arse open. He knows they have underwear on, negligible as that flimsy excuse for a panty may be. He  _ knows  _ this and still finds himself struggling to come to terms with the fact that his inspiration, the love of his life and reason for his continued ability to draw breath, is wearing some terrifyingly skimpy bunny glamour.

“You cannot go out in that.”

They look sharply at him, frowning. “I am an adult,” they say, tone tinged with upset, “and I will wear what I want.”

His ears flatten. He says, “It was not my intention to make it seem like you are not  _ allowed  _ to, but I—well… I would  _ prefer  _ if you didn’t?”

They cross their arms, staring him down. “Go on.”

“You know of my feelings. I am not in as much control of my heart as I would fain be.”

“Raha,” they say, “get to the point, please.”

He swallows, cheeks flush with red, and cannot look at them when he admit, “I do not want anyone else to see you in this. Please. Have mercy.”

They hum, frown lightening. “Sooo… what will you do to make up for the shift I’ll be missing at the Beehive?” they ask, stalking toward him. “How do you intend to pay for my time?”

“Pay?”

They nod.

He grimaces, thinking of his empty coinpurse. “That, I cannot do.”

“Well,” they say airily, sitting atop his lap (and yae  _ gods!  _ He can feel the heat of their bare skin through his pants). He squeaks when they lean forward, chest pressed up against his, and shudders when they whisper, “You can just pay me back with your body.”

All of his years never prepared him for this. None of his experience or carefully mastered weaknesses can save him from his greatest foible—that being the Warrior of Light’s many whims. 

**Author's Note:**

> Im feeling burnt out as all hells all of a sudden 😔
> 
> Twitter [@khirimochi](https://twitter.com/khirimochi) OR [@TheHolyBody (NSFW)](https://twitter.com/TheHolyBody)  
> Tunglr @[Main](https://kiriami.tumblr.com) OR @[FFXIV Imagines](https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com)


End file.
